


Heartbreak

by theacedennis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Dax mourns the loss of Kahn. Again. Set after Rejoined.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythomagicallydelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/gifts).



Her heart was breaking. 

It wasn’t the first time. It doubtless wasn’t the last, but it felt different this time. This heartbreak spanned lifetimes. 

Jadzia Dax loved Lenara Kahn. Kahn loved her, but Lenara couldn’t do it. 

She’d only briefly believed they could be together again but it had only taken moments to imagine what their life could be like. Taking trips to the holosuite, both for adventure and for relaxation; working together on whatever science interested them; just being in love. 

That’s all she wanted. She’d loved and lost Nilani Kahn and now she’d loved and lost Lenara Kahn.


End file.
